


If I Promise to go to Church on Sunday, Will you go out with me on Friday Night?

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Boy Kurt, Christian Character, Face-Fucking, Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never had a reason to go to church until one Blaine Anderson catches his eye.</p><p>warning: might be slightly offensive to those who ascribe to the Christian faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Promise to go to Church on Sunday, Will you go out with me on Friday Night?

Kurt was never one for dressing his Sunday’s best, but Blaine Anderson had him in for all sorts of surprises.

There Kurt was one Sunday in early emerging summer, exiting the gas station with a pack of cheap beer and smokes in hand, when he saw the most fuckable boy he had ever seen trotting down the sidewalk, hair combed and gelled to perfection with a gaudy bow-tie tucked under the hollow of his throat. Kurt would have never expected to be into someone wearing a grandpa-esque cardigan, but his juicy red lips and lush, supple ass had Kurt throwing his purchased items into the trunk of his car, following the young man in question all the way to the nearest church parking lot and inside.

Kurt lounged in the pews, feet nudging the people in the row in front of him, who huffed irritably in his direction, probably because of his clashing attire for the occasion. But Kurt just grinned at them, training his eye on Mr. Fuckable, waiting for the service to start so he could pretend he’s actually there for a reason other than scoping on a fine piece of ass. At least the architecture was eye-catching enough as well. 

The pastor guy whatever person walked by after shaking hands with regular attendees and threw Kurt a strange glance as he made his way up to the podium. He didn’t really say anything, however despite how much the smell of Kurt’s leather jacket seemed to offend everyone around him as well as his surly attitude and eye-rolls when it came to the prayers and songs. But Kurt kept his eye on Mr. Fuckable - _Blaine_ , who’s name he found out fast from overly-eager churchgoers who claimed to know him well.

"Oh he’s such a good Christian boy, never misses a service," an old lady sporting a ridiculous hat informed a sneering Kurt, who ran his hand through his thick hair as she spoke. "He’s Anderson’s boy, Blaine. His girlfriend is the cutest thing! I’m surprised he didn’t bring her today. They’ve been dating since freshman year in high school, so I suspect they’ll marry after graduation in May."

Kurt tried not to derisively snort. If he wasn't so disgusted, he would have been in awe in how wrapped up in everyone's businesses they all were. 

It took him less than 30 seconds to figure out that Blaine was as gay as they come, and Kurt was surprised nobody seemed to pick up on it either. Kurt couldn’t exactly pin-point what it was that gave him away other than his screaming flamboyant outfit but there was something in the way Blaine walked and held himself. He was insecure and anxious-looking; he looked like he was keeping a secret. 

Above all, if he really wasn’t gay and Kurt misread all the signs he would curse every God that ever existed because that ass could not possibly go to waste, for that would be utterly tragic.

Kurt’s gaze bore into Blaine’s back, who sat primly in the first row, Bible opened on his lap in front of him and head held high as he sang brightly along with the choir, his perfect-pitch tones carrying around the church. It wasn’t until during one of the standing, more up-beat songs while Kurt was slouching and mumbling incoherencies that Blaine seemed to feel his stares and looked over his shoulder.

They made eye-contact for the briefest of seconds when Blaine’s head snapped back forward, a dark blush creeping up on his olive cheeks. Kurt grinned triumphantly. _Got him_.

He was basically a child, Kurt acknowledged that. Kurt was 26 and a Community College drop-out, but he was always one that got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Not only that, but he did what he wanted, when he wanted, which also included fucking whoever he wanted whenever he wanted. And this bumbling, shy 17 going on 18 year old wasn’t going to change any of that.

That’s why Kurt strode over once the service was finished, interrupting Blaine’s conversation with a tight-laced couple and their perfect porcelain doll children with tight pigtails and sundresses, stepping right into his space expectantly. Blaine’s perfect, gentlemanly smile faltered.

"I need a moment with Mr. Anderson if you don’t mind," Kurt said in a falsely sweet voice that had the family shuffle away, lips curved downward in confusion.

"I… who are you?" Blaine fumbled, tensing as Kurt took his elbow and led him away from the main crowd. 

"My name’s Kurt," he replied haughtily, sliding his hand into the pocket of his black, ripped skinny jeans and jutted his hip out. Blaine’s eyes flickered down for a moment before politely looking Kurt straight in the eye, unwavering, his throat bobbing slightly.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," he began slowly, trying to find the right words. "But I don’t think.. I’ve seen you around here before."

"Oh I’ve been around," Kurt insisted with a satisfied grin. "I just don’t think we’ve ever had the _blessed_ fortune of bumping into each other until now."

Kurt laughed lightly and Blaine’s cheeks pinked slightly. There was a pause.

"Okay, well.. do you have any questions about the church?" Blaine floundered, clearly unsure of why this Kurt, a stranger, was staring at him like that. “I’ve been going here for as long as I remember, and I volunteer here all the time so..”

Blaine laced his fingers together and hopped onto the balls of his feet, clearly enthusiastic about what he was talking about. However, Kurt wasn’t listening and caught on to the fact that when Blaine talked, he moved his mouth and jaw a lot, and his tongue slid across his bottom lip at the end of his sentence before he bit down, redding the soft tissue. Something hot twisted in Kurt’s gut, so he took a step forward.

"There’s actually something you could help me with," Kurt murmured, moist breath brushing along Blaine’s cheek. Blaine barely suppressed a shiver when Kurt whispered huskily, "You can help me fuck into that tight ass of yours because those pants are positively _sinful_ in my opinion.”

A curious sound burst from Blaine’s throat, much like a whine before he jerked away as if he had been burned, his face flushed hot, pulling at his collar. 

“WHA-” Blaine squawked, eyebrows shooting up to his gelled-helmet hairline. His expression was a cross between deeply offended and shocked. “That is _just_ -I.. I-I don’t understa-I need to go,” he continued stammering as he tripped away and Kurt just smirked after him.

He didn’t mind a little challenge. It only made the end result so much sweeter.

***

Kurt started to attend church every Sunday after that, which definitely didn’t go unnoticed by one Blaine Anderson. Kurt would gradually sit closer and closer each week, moving up row by row until Blaine was forced to sit as far away as he could without falling onto the floor off the bench. It was to the point where Kurt sat right next to Blaine, resting his hand on Blaine’s thigh, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles while the preacher droned, having Blaine positively squirming, torn between sprinting from the sermon to hide his erection or just let Kurt take him right there in front of everybody. 

But the latter was clearly not an option so Blaine took action, trying to seek council with one of the priests, requesting that Kurt be thrown out of church for disorderly conduct. Unfortunately of which the nature he could not admit to without calling his own sexuality into question.

"He just makes me uncomfortable," Blaine complained, his voice breaking with a tremor. "Is there a way to make him not come here anymore?"

"I’m sorry dear boy but anyone who wishes to listen to God’s word shall not be turned away," he had said.

So Blaine just had to endure. And he wasn’t sure whether or not it was the worst thing to ever happen to him or the best.

Yes, Kurt Hummel didn’t smell as nice as Blaine would like and he was clearly quite vulgar and only there to get into Blaine’s pants, but Blaine found it all very - though secretly… _flattering_. He had never been wanted like this before. He felt like an object of desire, and that thought alone sent shivers down his spine whether he liked to admit it or not; or whether or not he wanted to acknowledge the fact it went against everything he believed in.

Prior to the whole debacle, Blaine had found himself thinking about solid bodies when mechanically kissing his girlfriend and would catch himself lingering his gaze on boys much longer than strictly necessary. And now Kurt was no exception. Sure, he needed to comb his hair and maybe put some brighter colors on to spice up his questionable wardrobe, but the elegant line of Kurt’s jaw and swirling, awe-striking eyes had Blaine positively swooning on the inside. But he did his best to desperately not let it show in the slightest.

It wasn’t like Kurt was harassing him. He never said anything except for… that one thing really the first time they met. It was mostly just heated gazes, light touches and sitting too close. Blaine felt electricity flow through them, prickling the small hairs on the nape of his neck, a unfamiliar heat warming his core whenever Kurt would shift next to him.

But Blaine was good at feigning disgust by Kurt’s actions to the best of ability to keep himself safe. He didn’t want to disappoint God, so he had to fight his urges. Maybe it was a test of his faith. Maybe he was supposed to guide Kurt down a certain path. 

He tried so hard, he really did. But everything changed the 7th Sunday since they first met, Kurt sauntering over to him again as per usual, his smooth lips curving up into his trade-mark grin, his eyes smoldering with the promise that he was most definitely undressing Blaine in his mind. Normally the punky bad-boy attitude would be utterly deplorable for someone who should have their life together, but it made Blaine all the more drawn to Kurt. How different and edgy he was. How outwardly sexual and unshamed of who he was. Kurt was _brave_ , and Blaine quietly admired that about him.

Blaine’s stomach fluttered, but pushed down his piqued and interested body to address Kurt cooly, ”I’m not interested in your games today.”

"Who says we’re playing a game?" Kurt responded quickly, his tone light. "I was under the impression we weren’t playing a game, but I really, _really_ do want to.”

Blaine swallowed, biting his lip out of habit, not missing Kurt’s undertones but did his best to ignore them. He had to escape because there was only so much he could take, and this was starting to get out of hand. “I have duties to attend to so if you don’t mind-“

"Actually I do," Kurt cut in, stepping in front of Blaine, his hair brushing his forehead as he peered down his nose, eyes bright. "I would like a tour if you don’t mind."

"A-a.. um a tour?" Blaine protested weakly, his lower-abdomen burning and aroused by their height difference, and he wasn’t really sure why. He hated that he felt large next to his girlfriend, he wanted to feel _small_. And Kurt did that for him. So there was no way they could be left alone together. Blaine wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself. 

"Yeah," Kurt replied, somewhat louder than necessary. "I hear there are wonders to behold, and I’ve never even seen anything other than this room."

"I-" Blaine began but the pastor joined them, who had obviously heard what they were talking about thanks to Kurt. Blaine did his best not to clench his fists and scream out of frustration.

"That’s a wonderful idea Blaine," he said warmly, patting his shoulder. "Show our newcomer Kurt the roof first. It’s a stunning view! Especially with today’s teachings fresh in mind."

Kurt smiled wide, showing all his teeth, his eyes crinkling up. It did weird things to Blaine’s stomach despite his simmering anger. “That sounds lovely.”

Blaine noticed Kurt’s voice rose an octave whenever he was being fake-polite, but it almost sounded real, if it wasn’t for his drab attire and choice piercings, Kurt could probably fool anybody if he really wanted to.

"How about I show him these er.. um-" Blaine tried thinking of something, _anything_ really-

"The roof," Kurt insisted, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I would love to see the roof."

"Okay," Blaine sighed, resigned to his fate of being alone with Kurt. "Follow me."

***

They walked in silence except for a few mumbles and flourishes of Blaine’s hand until they were making their way up a narrow stone staircase, the smell stuffy and making Kurt feel a little claustrophobic. The only plus side was that he got to reach out and pinch Blaine’s fat ass since it was right in his face and it earned Kurt a yelp, blush and glare. Totally worth it.

Blaine pushed open the door to the roof once they reached the top and sunlight flooded them, beating against their shoulders on the gorgeous spring day.

"Well here we are," Blaine said lamely, his arms flopping uselessly at his side. 

Kurt walked over the balcony and leaned over, looking at the people leaving the church making their way down the sidewalk.

"I wonder if I spit it would land in anyone’s hair," Kurt wondered, his mouth flooding with saliva at the challenge. However Blaine yanked him back before he even considered the chance. 

"You may do nothing of the sort!" Blaine nearly shrieked, looking absolutely horrified. "This is a sacred place, and you shall treat it as such!"

Kurt laughed merrily, quirking an eyebrow and taking a step toward Blaine. “Well if it’s such a sacred place, does that mean God watches over it?”

Blaine took a step back. “I.. suppose that’s what it means,” Blaine tried. “It’s a place of worship. Every church is sacred.”

"So if I fucked you right here, right in front of that big cross, would it still make it sacred?" Kurt questioned, his voice teasing. He was pleased when Blaine spluttered, turning scarlet.

"N-nobody is allowed to do.. to do - _that_ \- here!” Blaine informed hotly, clenching his fists torn between mortification or being affronted. “Especially of… that nature.”

Kurt took another step forward and to Blaine’s dismay, he couldn’t retreat since Kurt had him backed against the balcony. Kurt grinned devilishly and Blaine nearly considered jumping off the roof, possibly guaranteeing his death or a broken leg at the very least. Why was Kurt torturing him like this?

"So what if," Kurt began, dropping to his knees, fingers grasping the hem of Blaine’s ironed, tucked in polo and smoothed over his abdomen. He took special care over the small swell of his belly. Blaine could barely contain a shudder as he attempted to squirm away. "What if I blew you right here?"

"I-I.. I- _no_ , you-"

But before Blaine could get anything else in Kurt was undoing his belt with a snap, his high-waters falling to his ankles and warm breeze brushing against his naked thighs. Blaine clenched and folded in on himself, both trying to hide his growing arousal and his previously never-seen body. 

"Aw you wear briefs how cute," Kurt cooed, palming the half-hardened bulge, causing Blaine to bite his bottom lip hard to keep from groaning. His knees knocked together as he crossed his legs. 

"You.. you n-need to stop," Blaine protested, his hands grasping weakly against Kurt’s wrists but the more he kneaded and pressed, the harder and more aroused Blaine got until a long moan escaped his mouth. His palms fell back against the ledge to brace himself, his legs falling free.

"You’re hard for me baby," Kurt murmured, leaning forward to exhale moist breath against the wet stain in Blaine’s underwear. "Now you can’t tell me you don’t want it."

Blaine whined, pressing forward into Kurt’s mouth as his tongue skirted across the fabric, wetting it further while Kurt palmed him roughly, the friction hot and burning. Ever fiber of Blaine's being wanted this, more than he wanted anything else in his life. And in that moment, he no longer cared about the consequences. It was pure, animalistic instinct now. He was never taught how to control... _this._

“Please,” Blaine squeaked and Kurt grinned triumphantly. He couldn’t believe it was that easy, so he ran off the thrill of it.

Kurt yanked Blaine’s underwear down to his knees, his massive cock springing free and slapping against his belly. Kurt couldn’t help but groan at the sight of Blaine’s cock; thick and veiny, curved up and red at the tip. Kurt licked his hips, taking Blaine gently into his grasp, his other palm cupping Blaine’s left ass-cheek. He was so smooth, and so sweet. 

"Oh _god_ ," Blaine moaned as Kurt slid the tip of his tongue through the slit in the head, gathering pre-come on his tongue, setting his taste-buds alight. Blaine violently shuddered. Kurt couldn’t believe how wonderful victory tasted, so now overly eager, he began to sink down, his lips a tight hot vacuum, stretching around Blaine’s impressive length. He slurped up, pumping Blaine with expertise, beginning an intoxicating rhythm. 

Blaine’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, his knuckles turning white from gripping so tight to the stone, his eyes darting away from the sunlit cross in shame, fighting the urge to grip Kurt’s hair and fuck into his mouth.

 _But wait_ , Blaine thought. _This guy has been making my life a living hell and now he’s doing this deliberately in front of God.. well_ -

Kurt pulled Blaine in as far as he could manage, his tongue swirling and pressing against veins that had Blaine’s knees shake, but with determination he pushed forward, fingers twining in Kurt’s thick locks and thrust forward.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered heatedly, his voice ragged and broken. Who was he? "That’s right, you better take it."

Kurt’s eyes widened, tears clinging to his eyelashes as he choked, his nose brushing against the thatch of hair on Blaine’s pubis. Blaine glared down and yanked on Kurt’s hair, a moan ripping from his chest and vibrating around Blaine’s length, his lips ruby red and deliciously shiny. It made a primal part of Blaine's brain set on fire. 

"You’re just a fucking slut Kurt you know that right?" Blaine continued, a dark and confident person inside him taking the reigns and controlling the sharp jabs of his cock down Kurt’s throat. He loved the jarring bump with each slide in. "You’re really that desperate for it aren’t you? The fact that you stalk me for weeks and me constantly saying no? Well you’re fucking pathetic."

Blaine fucked into Kurt’s mouth, yanking on his hair harder this time and Kurt whined, saliva dribbling out of the corner of his mouth, his grip so tight on Blaine's ass. Blaine took this opportunity of slack jaw to fuck deep, angling his hips down Kurt’s throat and stilled there so he couldn’t breathe. And Kurt held on. 

"How desperate are you for it Kurt?" Blaine asked in a deadly whisper. 

Kurt blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek, glistening in the sunlight. Blaine almost took pity on him until his eyes darkened and he started bobbing desperately, slurping and sucking and fingers rough until they slipped between Blaine’s ass-cheeks and caressed against his hole.

Blaine seized and cried out when Kurt pressed the tip of his finger in, coming hotly down Kurt’s throat, who moaned and swallowed him through it. Blaine’s entire body clenched as he slumped forward, his thrusts now shallow and erratic until he couldn’t see anymore except for a blinding, blissful light that set fire to his every nerve. Blaine even thought for a second he died. Gone to heaven. He might have.

It felt like it lasted forever, but eventually Blaine floated down, his vision clearing to see Kurt getting up from the ground, dusting his knees off and massaging his throat. It was just like that, and Blaine’s confidence was gone, now wanting more than ever to jump off the roof just so he wouldn’t have to look Kurt in the face of what he had done.

What had come over him?

Blaine waited anxiously, biting his lip and Kurt licked his own, his pupils now a surprising dark shade of midnight blue.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt murmured in awe, his voice completely ruined, sending an aroused shiver through Blaine’s hyper-aware body. "You have to let me take you out to dinner."


End file.
